The present invention relates to a temperature adjustable water mixing valve for fluid control applications.
Water mixing valves are used widely in water flow adjusting and water control fluid applications. The existing single-handle water mixing valves normally have three ports: hot water, cold water and mixing water. The water flow channel is changed by an internal valve core that turns on or off mixing water and temperature adjusting, such as disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 97224630.4. A single port and a composite port are formed in different level planes, on two sides of an enclosure, respectively. The surface of the valve core has a water temperature adjusting slot with varying sections parallel to the rotation direction of the valve core. A through-hole is inside the slot with an opening through the valve core. The valve is used for water heater applications such as storage, outlet opened, opened, closed type, and for integrating the switches of cold water, hot water and mixing water together with the same valve core.
However, the existing water mixing valve as a terminal valve can only control the outlet water and cannot control the flow channel between the front-end water source and storage devices. Although the water mixing valve of the Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 97224630.4 cuts off the flow channel between the water source and storage devices, the storage devices do not discharge if the pressure is too high.